


Five things Jackie doesn't know about Hyde (and one that she does)

by janus_74 (tanner)



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanner/pseuds/janus_74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Jackie doesn't know about Hyde</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five things Jackie doesn't know about Hyde (and one that she does)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little 5 Things fic, Hyde in this chapter, Jackie in the next.
> 
> Originally posted in 2010 on ff.net

_~One~_

He's got a romantic side he refuses to acknowledge, mostly because it goes against his carefully thought out image.

He thinks that kiss with Jackie on the hood of the car under the stars was fantastic and just the way a first kiss should be.

 

~Two~

He thought about proposing to Jackie long before she started bringing it up.

Once in the fragile months after the nurse incident and again after her graduation. Both times he talked himself out of it and he's often wondered how things would have turned out if he had gone for it.

 

~Three~

He once spent a whole night pretending Sam was Jackie.

They were both really drunk and kind of high and it was so hot he still blushes when he thinks of it. He's pretty sure Sam doesn't remember and if she does she never said anything.

 

~Four~

There was one night, in the basement, right after Sam went back to Vegas that he almost made a move on Jackie, knowing full well she had her sights set on Fez.

He got off knowing that she would have done anything he wanted, but ultimately gave it up because he didn't want to test her that way.

 

~Five~

He can't stand to be in the same room as Fez anymore because it reminds him of what could have been.

The fact that Kelso continued to be friends with him makes him wonder if Kelso didn't love her as much as he said or he was the better man out of all of them. Hyde doesn't like that line of thought and resolves not to dwell on it anymore.

 

_...and one Jackie knows about_

He misses her.

She asked him one day, point blank, "Do you ever miss me Steven?" They were sitting on that old ratty couch of the Formans and she must have caught him at a weak moment because they hadn't spoken for a really, really long time and he actually didn't mind sitting in the same room with her.

So he answered.

And the second the words left his lips he wanted to take them back.

But instead of the usual Jackie response she just said "Me too" and continued watching TV. He's kind of at a loss as to what to do now but he's glad she feels the same. He knows it'll take some time, but they'll find each other again someday.

…..Continued in next chapter.


	2. Five things Hyde doesn't know about Jackie (and one that he does)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five things fic. Jackies turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was only going to be the first part but I figured there was stuff Hyde didn't know about Jackie too.

_~One~_

Steven gave her her first kiss. It was at one of the parties the Formans always had for Christmas and they were standing under the mistletoe.

She was six and Kitty made him do it. But it still counts.

 

_~Two~_

She thought she was pregnant once when they were together. It was a false alarm, but she spent two agonizing weeks thinking about how she would tell him and what he would do.

She still wonders if she made the right choice by not saying anything to him.

 

_~Three~_

She slept with the cheese guy.

She hadn't given him a second thought since she quit the cheese place, but they found themselves in the same bar one night and one thing lead to another. She tells herself it was because she was feeling sad and lonely.

But really it was because he bears an uncanny resemblance to Steven.

 

_~Four~_

She never, ever wants to talk about that night in the basement. Too painful.

She totally would have given in to him if he had pushed it.

 

_~Five~_

She can't watch the Price is Right anymore and avoids going over to his house when it's on. Mostly because she doesn't want to remember what happened that one summer.

But more important, she doesn't want to know what's worse; that it would happen again, or that it wouldn't.

 

_...and one thing he does_

She misses him and wants nothing more than to get back together with him.

So when she finally got the courage to ask him and he answered she figured it was only fair to tell him as well. To be honest she was shocked that he answered at all but she's not going to press the issue. In time maybe she'll pursue it further but for now she's okay knowing that it isn't all lost between them.

 


End file.
